Zachary Gray
Zachary Aaron Gray is a character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He is currently nearly five years old, and goes by the name "Zach" instead of Zachary. He is the second eldest son of Pippy and Gabriel Gray. He has three abilities, and he manifested all three of these at birth. They are Body Manipulation, Charm Smile and Creation. He has one big brother and one big sister, and then is the big brother to Gabriella Bennet (nee Gray), Zoe Gray, Jacob Gray and Alex Gray. He enjoys aging himself up, using his ability of Body Manipulation. He is also close with Yaeko Ayano Hina Nakamura, Harry "Stiffy" Bones and Tyler Cunningham. Appearance Zach is a short boy, as a child, but he will grow very quickly when he reaches his teenage years. However, he can also change his appearance whenever he likes, so it is unclear how tall Zach really is. He does not seem particlarly bothered in changing the rest of his appearance, although no one can be certain. He also has tanned skin, and his father's brown eyes, that lighten in some lights, but appear almost black in others. He has long, dark brown hair, naturally, and it's naturally extremly straight. As an adult, he tends to spike his hair up, and he has very distinctive eyebrows. He is quite skinny, as a child, and he is also very short, but when he's older, he is broad shouldered, with a muscular chest and he's tall. His height is around 6ft2. For clothing, he tends to wear jeans, with either black shirts, or black jackets, but never black jeans. As a child, clothing remains unimportant to him, and he tends to wear whatever he can find, at short notice. Abilities Zach has been gifted with three seperate abilities. Each is powerful in its own way, and he loves them all, using them often. He finds each of them useful for something. His first ability is Charm Smile. This is, most likely, the least powerful of his three abilities, but it is also the one he finds most useful. He can "charm" people into doing what he wishes. He must simply smile, and either tell them what to do, or think it, and they will be compelled to do his bidding. He tends to use his ability to "charm" girls into sleeping with him, but he could use it for just about anything he should chose to. People find it difficult to resist, and unless you have the ability - or a simlar one or an immunity - it is impossible not to do his bidding, eventually. Zach's second ability is Body Manipulation. This power allows him to do various things to his own body, and the bodies of others. He can change the appearance of any person (including himself), down to eye colour, hair colour, height, weight, skin tone and age, and any other physical trait of a person. He is also capable of manipulating the movements of someone else's body, forcing them move in a certain way, similar to the traits of Puppetry. Zach's third and final ability is Creation. This is definately the most powerful of his three abilities. He can create absolutly anything, including thoughts in someone's head, emotions in someone's mind, everyday objects, and objects that do not exist. Zach can also create people, but this is a particularly straining part of the ability, and it is near impossible to get the person correct, as recreating a person is difficult. He's failed to create a person fully twice, and hasn't attempted a third time. Family & Relationships Zach is the second eldest biological son of his mother and father, making him the younger brother of Noah and Abbie, but he is also the younger adopted brother of both Hannah Deveaux and Luke Accera-Gray. He also has four younger siblings. *Gabriella Bennet *Jacob Gray *Alex Gray *Zoe Gray Zach also has two other half-brothers, sons of Elle Bishop and his father, Shelton and Layton Bishop, and he had a maternal half-brother, Austin Houston, who existed in an alternate timeline. He has many cousins, as well, most decended from his maternal family. His aunt and uncle, Lowri and Peter Petrelli have six children, Nathan, Amber, Hayley, Darrien, Tessa and Lucia. Jack and Tracy Calwin have four children, Cody, Ashleigh, Kayleigh and Nicole. Nathan Petrelli is also his uncle, and he currently has 4 children, Claire, Monty, Simon and Jamie. He's also engaged to Barbara Zimmerman. Zach also has 2 brothers in law, Claude Bennet and Josh Deveaux, a nephew, Jake Deveaux, and a cousin by marriage, Dani Petrelli. He will soon have a cousin once removed, Nathan and Dani's first child, Alec. In the future, he will eventually marry Yaeko Ayano Hina Nakamura and they will have two children *Chou Hanae Nakamura-Gray *Gabriel Hiro Nakamura-Gray 'Yaeko Nakamura' His relationship with Yaeko will be a very complicated one - while they are still young, he enjoys spending time with her, normally playing her games, but he finds her good company. In future years, their relationship will develop, but Zach will not be mature enough to really realise what he is missing out on, and so they spent a lot of time on a will-they-or-won't-they pattern. He does not treat her well, as a girlfriend, and often hurts her, intentionally or not. When he is sixteen, they will their first child, Chou, and still he does not realise his true affections for her. However, he will eventually propose to her, for the final time, when he is 26 years old, and promise to 'at least try' not to cheat on her. 'Maria Barnes' Maria and Zach shared a one-night-stand, not long ago. 'Harry "Stiffy" Bones' Zach's relationship with Stiffy is a rather bizarre one - they started out being friends, but somehow Zach makes the French Mistake, and sleeps with Stiffy. The pair dated for a while, until Stiffy broke up with Zach, saying that the relationship was ruining them both. However, they remain very close friends, and occasionally suffer from the awkward ex-boyfriend jealousy. Stiffy will live with both Zach and Tyler Cunningham for a few years, although Stiffy and Zach will not be dating at this point. 'Tyler Cunningham' Tyler is Zach's best friend, and has been ever since they met when they were about two or three years old. They will eventually become brothers, when Tyler marries Zach's sister, Zoe, and while Zach will kick up a big fuss about 'losing his wingman' he will be pleased for them. He spends a lot of time with Tyler, and they will live together for a few years, along with Stiffy Homes Most of his family (excluding Hannah, Josh and Jake Deveaux) live in a big house a few miles outside of the suburbs of New York City. Zach only lives their part-time, nowadays, and still has a room, but has unoffically moved out. He is yet to inform his mother of this. The house has three stories, but the top story is mainly attic and storage. Pippy and Gabriel moved here, a month before Zach was born. The house currently has a kitchen, two living rooms, one dining room, one entrance hall, four or five bathrooms, two big nurseries and five bedrooms, along with two spare guest bedrooms. The grounds of the house are extensive, and they have one swimming pool at the back. Zach has various houses across the world, despite being only three, and he was the second family member to stop living full time at the Grays home. However, he still spends a lot of time there, simply prefering to have his own homes as well. His main one is the penthouse apartment he brought in New York City. On one side it over looks the Hudson, but on the other side, he has a nearly direct view to Times Square. The apartment is spacious, and lavishly decorated, mostly in modern leather. He has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, two living rooms and a kitchen. In later years, other people will move in, however he currently lives alone. Zach's second favourite home is his Malibu beach house. It is rather spacious, and located directly above the sea. On the other side of the house, he has his own private mile of beach, and a deck. It is one story, and tends to stretch out. Inside, it is decorated similarly to his New York apartment, but not exactly the same, as it is much lighter. The house is surrounded by palm trees, and has once again three bedrooms. Two of these are spares, as he lives here alone, as well, although he only tends to use it for weekends. Zach also has a cleaner that lives in a very nearby cottage, a little down the beach. He has a giant living room, three bathrooms and a kitchen, as well as a basement where he stores things he shouldn't have. Personality Zach has a very complicated personality - while deep down he may be loving and caring, he is very cool on the outside, and hides his emotions well. He spends a lot of time acting stupid, when really he is quite intelligent. Most of his time is spent either high or drunk, and therefore he is believed to have little control over himself, but he is perfectly aware of what he is doing at most times in his life. His whole life, Zach will have only one major fear, and that is being on his own. He's a caring person, and while a complete and utter jerk to most people, if he likes you, he will eventually come through to you, late or not. He is not very responsible or reliable, in most people's opinions, but he doesn't really care what people think about him. When he eventually has his son and his daughter he will be very protective of the two of them. History Future Zach's future seems to be a lot like his present life, for about 20 years, where he continues to drink his way through life, with various sexual partners, normally due to his ability. When Yaeko is fifteen, and he is sixteen, Yaeko will become pregnant with their first and only daughter, Chou Hanae Nakamura-Gray. While he was unaware that she was his child while Yaeko was pregnant, he will learn of her parentage soon after her birth. Zach does not believe he is a very good father, but he tries to care for his daughter, to look after her. Around when he is sixteen or seventeen years old, he will use his ability to charm Daniella Millbrook, and subsiquently fall in love with her. However, he will mess around with Yaeko Ayano Hina Nakamura, and finally, when he is around 26 years old he will propose to her, for about the fifth or sixth time. Category:Characters